Divergent-My Way
by Spazz Mirazz
Summary: In this fanfiction, there will be no war. I will start from the beginning to the end of the initiation. After the initiation, it will start as if there was no war. There will be new initiaties, etc. I hope you enjoy! (I added some parts that were not in the book)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I am going to be writing about when Tris first does her Aptitude Test. I am going to talk about the Dauntless initiation for a little bit but I am not going to be writing about the war. I am going to skip that part and then start it with new initiates. Is that okay? I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

**-Author**


	2. Chapter 3

I wake up bright and early and open my eyes. The sun shines in my bedroom and I hear the birds chirping. I sigh. Today is such a beautiful day. Then I remember that today is the choosing ceremony and my happy smile turns into a frown. I get out from my bed and walk toward my closet. I take out another gray dress. This one is better than yesterday but is still very dull. Then I take out my gray coat. I brush my teeth but don't bother with my hair because I know my mother will do it for me. I walk downstairs and see my mother by the staircase.

"Would you like me to do your hair?" she asks politely.

I reply, "Yes please. That would be very helpful."

She takes me over to the table and pulls out the small mirror. This is the only mirror I have in my house. Abnegation are only allowed to look at themselves every two months when they need to cut their hair. They do this because it is to selfish to look at yourself to long every day. She starts brushing my hair and stroking her hands through the knots. I look at myself with curiousity. Not because I am selfish. A lot can change in two months. My mother sees me staring at myself and smiles. Then she takes out the scissors from the drawer and starts cutting my hair. She only cuts off some of the edges. After she finishes cutting, she combs my hair again. This time, there are no more knots. Then she twirls my hair into a bun. She clips it with an elastic and then pints it so it is fully secure onto my head. Then she smiles at me again. I get up from my seat and start eating my breakfast. Eggs again. After I finish, Caleb comes down and eats. This time his hair is fully combed down and it looks like he spent a lot of time on it.

"Hello Beatrice."

"Good morning Caleb." I reply sweetly.

My father comes down in his best clothes.

He says to Caleb and I. "Your mother is getting changed right now. She will be downstairs in a moment and then we will be able to leave."

At that moment, my mother comes walking through the kitchen door.

"We are ready to go now "she says.

We start toward the hub where the choosing ceremony is located. Once we get there, my mother and my father each say, _I love you no matter what._ After, we line up with out names in alphabetical order. I am next to Susan and Caleb. Robert is next to Susan. A couple of people are up before they call Caleb. I am next after him. Caleb walks toward the stage. I am sure that he is going to choose Abnegation but then he walks toward the middle of the stage and sticks his hand out toward Marcus the one on the stage calling out names. Marcus Eaton is the leader of the council for Abnegation. Then, Caleb walks toward Erudite and I close my eyes. _Don't do it Caleb. Please don't do it._ He does it anyways. He uses the knife that Marcus gives him and cuts his arm. His blood falls on the water for Erudite. _Why Erudite Caleb? Why? _Then I remember all of the books in Caleb's room. He was faking. He is not selfless. Once the blood falls on the water, there are are a few collective gasps. I look toward my parents. My father has a surprised look and my mother has a thoughtful look. I am really confused. Why Erudite? Why? Then Marcus calls out, Beatrice Prior will you please step onto the stage?

I feel my feet take me to the stage. Marcus hands me the knife and I walk over to Abnegation and Dauntless. They are next to each other. I decide not to do Erudite. I can't bear it. It's just not right for me. I don't know which one to choose. Abnegation or Dauntless. The selfless or the brave. I cut my hand and I close my eyes. I hear my blood sizzle on the hot coals. Hot coals are the sign for Dauntless. I am selfish;I am brave.

I turn toward my parents. My mother is smiling wide and my dad has a big angry look on his face. I look away. I can't bear to look at their faces any longer. What did I do?


End file.
